


First Date

by LeakingLlama



Series: The Queliot Texting Chronicles [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Quentin Coldwater, Brakebills (The Magicians), Canon Queer Character, Eliot Waugh is Extra, First Dates, Flirting, Getting Together, Julia Wicker is a Good Friend, M/M, Our boys are so cute, Quentin Coldwater is an anxious puppy, Romantic Fluff, Texting, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeakingLlama/pseuds/LeakingLlama
Summary: Quentin is two days into his Brakebills education when he decides to be brave and sort-of ask Eliot out. Julia is the most supportive friend ever and Eliot is on to him.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: The Queliot Texting Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713166
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little fluff piece of our AU where Q and El started dating at Brakebills pre-Beast because Julia got into Brakebills and didn’t fight with Q and she helped him stop cocking out about Eliot. I will be filling in the blanks between now and the other texting fics in the series - not necessarily in order :P Consider this Episode 1.

J: Just text him, Q.

Q: For what reason though? You don’t just text people, Jules. Especially someone you literally just met. And who looks like... _that_.

J: You do if you wanna get laid.

Q: Julia…

J: What? You do.

Q: I don’t _just_ want to get laid FYI.

J: Ok so what do you want?

Q: Idk I just...want to get to know him, I guess? Find out what I want? Isn’t that how like, dating people works?

J: Ok, smartass, so ask him out.

Q: We _just met_.

J: And…?

Q: We’ve said like four words to each other. I met him like two days ago. He probably doesn’t even remember my name.

J: Didn’t you say he told his friend that you were cute?

Q: Yeah I mean, that’s what she implied but…

J: Did he deny it?

Q: Well no. He just kind of shrugged it off. But I mean _look at him_. He flirts with everyone. That’s probably just his norm.

J: Only one way to find out.

Q: He’s just... _god, so beautiful_ , Jules. Like every time I start to work up the nerve to text him or something the realization of my own hubris sets in and I just...can’t. I feel so ridiculous.

J: Idk how many times I have to tell you, Q, that you are _gorgeous?_ Just talk to him.

Q: Idk. Yeah maybe. No...idk, we’ll see I guess. Just...I think I need another day to think.

J: Ok well, when you’ve finished your self-critical pining stage and are ready to move on to the making-decisions-with-your-heart-whether-for-good-or-evil stage just let me know so I can dress appropriately.

Q: Jackass.

J: Love you, babe.

Q: Love you too, Jules.

...

Q: Hey. Um, it’s Quentin. You showed me around when I took my exam? Idk if you remembered my name so...

E: Quentin! Of course. How could I forget?

Q: That bad, huh?

E: You don’t give yourself enough credit. I found you quite memorable. In a good way. ;)

Q: Oh…

Q: I did it. I texted him.

J:OMG tell me!

Q: I’m talking to him rn.

J: And???

Q: He said I was “memorable. In a good way.”

J: dsklfnlkgkffidn;kdfskd. _Q!!!_

E: So, how may I be of assistance?

Q: He just said, “So, how may I be of assistance.” Who fucking talks like that?

J: OMG

Q: So, I was wondering...I know you’re like, kind of legendary as far as telekinesis goes lol. And I’m having trouble with some of the tuts we learned this week and a few people suggested that you might be the one to ask about maybe tutoring me or whatever. Like, I know you’re probably busy, but if you have some time at all maybe we could go over them. Like at lunch or something.

E: That was quite a mouthful.

Q: Fuck. I just totally word-vomited all over him.

J: …

Q: He said “that was quite a mouthful” and now I’m having...thoughts…

J: Text back, “I’ll show you a mouthful.”

Q: JULES!

J: What? I’m helping.

Q: You very are not.

Q: Yeah sorry. I tend to do that.

E: It’s cute.

Q: He just said “it’s cute”.

J: !!!!!

Q: Um. Thanks lol.

E: So...you need some tutoring?

Q: Yeah, well, I mean, if you’re not too busy. I mean I get it if you are and that’s totally ok with me. No pressure or anything.

E: Lmao. God you’re fucking adorable. Ok before you give yourself an aneurysm, it’s fine, I’m totally not too busy, and yes, I will help you out.

Q: He said I’m adorable, Jules.

J: Don’t panic, Q.

Q: Too late. This was a bad idea.

J: Stop it. This was an amazing idea.

Q: Ok, so um, when are you free? Do you want to get lunch or something? Like tomorrow?

E: I see you around campus all the time. I can just grab you whenever I see you in between classes if you want.

Q: Oh. Ok, yeah, that’s fine I guess. Just...is there enough time between classes? I just...I’m having a really hard time with them and just want to make sure I can focus.

Q: Shit. I asked him to lunch.

J: What did he say?

Q: He kind of...FUCK, Jules, idk. He asked if he could just grab me in between classes.

J: “Grab you?”

Q: Shut up lol. I mean, he can grab me any time he wants to…

J: lmfao

E: Ah. So we need the deluxe package then?

Q: Oh god.

J: What??

Q: He just asked me if I want “the deluxe package”...

J: Girrrrrrllllll…

Q: Fucking hell.

Q: Um, yeah, I guess you could say that.

E: If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me.

Q: Shitshitshitshitshit

J: ??????

Q: Hold on shut up

Q: Doesn’t everyone flirt with you?

E: No, darling, I flirt with everyone. Not everyone has the guts to flirt back.

Q: Guess that makes me the bravest person on campus?

E: My hero.

Q: So have you changed your mind about helping me then?

E: On the contrary. I’m shivering with antici…

Q: He just called out my flirting. Then he threw a RHPS ref at me.

J: He totally wants you.

Q: Jules, he flirts with everyone. He just said so himself.

J: God, you are so thick.

E: ...pation.

Q: I mean it’s just tutoring so…

E: Is it?

Q: Huh?

E: Is it just tutoring? Because it almost seems like you’re asking me out on a date under the pretense of tutoring…

Q: OMG

J: You’re killing me, Q.

Q: He totally just called me out for asking him out “under the pretense of tutoring.”

J: Oh shit.

Q: Yeah...

Q: No. I mean, I didn’t intend to imply...that.

E: So you’re saying you wouldn’t want to go out on a date?

Q: No. Wait, that’s not...I mean, do you want to?

E: Do you?

Q: I asked you first.

Q: I think I may have just asked him out…

J: You think?

Q: I mean, accidentally? I just suggested the tutoring but…

J: But…

Q: Idk he somehow turned it into asking me if I was asking him out and then…

J: Then what???

E: Sure.

Q: Sure?

E: Sure. I want to go out. On a “date”. With you.

Q: Like...a DATE date?

J: Q?

E: Is that ok?

Q: Yes.

Q: I mean, yes, that’s totally ok.

E: Just ok? I mean, if you’re not into it…

J: QUENTIN. Don’t leave me like this...

Q: No! I mean, yes, I am. Most assuredly, into going on a date with you.

E: Tomorrow at lunch?

Q: Fuck. Sorry. OMG we’re going out tomorrow at lunch. Like a “DATE date” he said.

J: Q?!?!?!!!! OMG. Where?

Q: Yeah, sounds good. Where should I meet you?

E: Tell you what. Meet me wherever you were when you first realized you were attracted to me and I’ll do the same. Let’s see if I find you. ;)

Q: He said to meet him wherever I was when I realized I was attracted to him…

J: That’s...weird.

Q: Yeah…He said he would do the same and “see if I find you”...

J: That’s...actually kind of romantic, Q.

Q: It is, isn’t it...is it?

J: Yes. Definitely romantic.

Q: Ok.

J: So like, the Brakebills sign? Lol

Q: Shut up!

Q: But also, yes.

Q: Um...ok...I guess I’ll see you then. I hope, lol.

E: See you tomorrow, cutie. ;)

Q: [blushing emoji]

Q: Fuck.

J: What now?

Q: Nothing just...I have a date with Eliot Waugh.

J: I...know?

Q: Fuck.

J: One can only hope…

Q: Oh god. OH GOD. Oh...god…

J: That part just now dawn on you, Q?

Q:...

J: Don’t panic. Avoid spicy and processed foods today, just in case ;)

Q: Jesus, Julia. No offense, but there are some details of my sex life you could avoid going into detail about.

J: I’m just saying, you never know.

Q: Jules, I doubt he’s going to fuck me on our first date, at lunch.

J: Have you met him?

Q: Fuck.

J: Details if you do.


End file.
